


When Dragons Love Wolves

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangle, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aegon married Sansa; Sansa loves Jon, Lord Commander of his brother's Kingsguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa's Dragonknight

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally published [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7519505/chapters/17254009), but I got a request for more pieces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ You don’t love me. Big fucking deal! ❞

“You don't love me. Big fucking deal! But you  _are_ still _my_  wife!” Aegon stormed into her solar, his cheeks flaming and fists clenched. “You are queen of this realm, and I find out you're cavorting with my brother?”

Sansa stood up, knocking over her chair in the process. She tried to remain calm in the face of her husband’s anger. “What are you talking about?”

“I just sat a case where a street minstrel was making Naerys and Dragonknight comparisons between you two.” Her beautiful husband stepped close to Sansa. Aegon’s breath was hot in her face as he grabbed her arms.

He was the prince of songs she so often dreamed of when she was younger, but her heart beats fast for Jon, Lord Commander of his brother’s Kingsguard now that the wars are over.

“Is my son mine?”

“Yes.” She sighed, eyes glancing down. The Dragonknight comparison is too true. Jon won’t dishonor her, or her children, or himself. She wouldn’t want him too, either. He wouldn’t be her honorable knight then. “They all are.” 

Tentative relief filled Aegon’s face, but she could tell he was still unsure. But Egg and Daenys and Nymeria all have his eyes and his family’s hair. She is sure the Stark in Jon would rule that out if they were his own.

“I don’t love you, Aegon. I never have and never will. But we both know you don’t love me, either. The words of my mother’s house are Family, Duty, Honor. I followed that, I did my duty by you. Hearts have no place in King’s Landing, but they’re still here and you cannot change that. But I will keep my honor, lord husband, as I have so little left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	2. Aegon the Unloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ That was called love…❞

After escaping Sansa’s solar, Aegon found himself in the nursery. His son napped next to his twin daughters. They were peaceful, and beautiful, and  _his_. Aegon felt foolish for questioning it. The girls both have his hair, his eyes, his features. And little Egg may lack his father’s silver-white hair, but it is instead replaced by the straight black of Elia Martell.

Aegon stroked a finger over Daenys and Nymeria’s foreheads and left for dinner. His sore heart pounded in his chest as he entered the dining hall. Sansa sat, radiant as ever, in the chair besides his own. Behind her stood, his brother.

Their marriage had been his idea. Aegon thought Sansa was reciprocal to it, that she had some affection for him. Now he saw she just did her duty before her King. 

If it was anyone else, he doubted it would hurt this much. But she loved his brother, his blood. What difference was there between Aegon and Jon that made her love him so fiercely?

The way she laughed whenever Jon whispered a joke in her ears, their walks through the garden each day, his support of her suggestions at council meetings- Aegon felt like a fool for not noticing it sooner. Yet he takes Sansa at her word- she is not lying with Jon.

They were all doomed to feel the pain this marriage has caused, to have some hurt to their love in any form. Aegon took his seat besides her, and gave a curt nod, “My Lady. Brother.”

“My King.” Sansa said, quiet and unsure. He picked up her hand and squeezed. Their eyes met, briefly, before he turned to his meal. None of them may love freely, but they may love anyway. He was a fool to love her, as she was a fool to continue loving Jon. But love is strange in many ways, and while it hurt like Seven Hells more often then not, sometimes it was all they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	3. Face the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Go ahead and cry me a river.❞

He wasn’t supposed to be there. Sansa stared in shock at her husband rocking Nymeria in his arms. He was singing to her, his voice sad and melancholic despite the happy song. She turned to back away and return later to see her children, but he saw her.

“ _Sansa_.” He rasped, staring at her intently with those too-purple eyes. “Come say good night to Nym.”

She stepped towards him, ready to take the girl from his arms. His voice betrayed the truth- Aegon was deep in his cups. She did not want to risk her daughter’s safety but he refused to hand her the babe. 

“My lord, may I hold her?” She tried her diplomatic tact, arms outspread towards him. Her heart was thunder in her chest, the blood racing through her mind and body. “Please, my lord?”

“Won’t you call me Aegon, love?” His voice was a bare whisper, wind against a summer grass. Sansa tried to put a hand on Nymeria’s blanket, but it didn’t work. “You are to me, you know. My love. Even if you won’t return that.”

Sansa’s face fell. He loved her? He’d never said such a thing, not once since their wedding feast. She had done her duty when her king asked for her hand, wedded him and bedded him, born his children, but never had she given her heart. But that belonged to Jon, as it had for so long. Jon, who joined the kingsguard soon after her betrothal, to go to King’s Landing and be closer to her.

He looked at her so earnestly, pleading her return of fond affection, but all she could give him was a high-pitched, bitter laugh.

“You call me your love? If you loved me, you would have asked for my hand, my heart, and how I felt about you.” Sansa shook her head as his face fell. “You never stopped to consider how I felt about our arrangement, or if I loved another.”

“I-” He tried, but no more words came. Nym began to cry, and he looked entirely perplexed as to how to handle the child or his wife.

“How can you call me your love? You love me idea of me,  _Aegon_ , but you don’t love me.” Sansa pursed her lips as he finally gave her daughter back to her. She patted Nym’s back, drawing shapes and tracing words. She whispered soft cooing sounds to calm her down as Aegon spoke. 

“Sansa, I thought it was gifted from the gods, when I saw you in the Vale. When you returned to Winterfell, I imagined it was for home and not for dislike of me. I never thought-”

“And that’s the problem, my lord. But now here we are, three children between us, who need our love more  than either of us need to be loved in return.” She propped Nym, calmer now, against her hip. Their children were beautiful, sweet creatures, the happiest part of King’s Landing. He stared her down, before finally slinking out of the room upon realizing she would offer her no sympathy.

While she loved Jon, she loved her children more. Her heart would yearn to be fully his, but she was not Cersei. She would not jeopardize her children’s future or risk the chance of a bastard in her belly. This was Sansa’s life, real and true, not some song for the ages. She would give herself to the babes and hope they received brighter futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


	4. Duty Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa finally follows Jon.
> 
> Prompt: Ok so how awful of me would be to ask you to turn your Aegon trilogy (that apparently everyone loves as it is) into a 4 piece? You know their history ends with Aemon dying and Naerys following soon after? Some say due to heartbreak: -"Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay." Aegon pleaded as she leaves this world following his brother into the afterlife but, how can he ask her to stay with him when she was never his?-

 

The Wolfknight passed not on the battlefield, swirling in a blaze of true Targaryen glory, but after being caught in the side during an encounter with a band of bandits on the kingsroad. The Crowned Kin had been plaguing the Riverlands for months, and Aegon had refused to send men, saying it was Lord Tully’s problem to handle. Finally, he set two kingsgaurd and a host of soldiers after the criminals. Sansa would never forgive him for that mistake.

The news arrived when the other kingsguard stumbled in to the throne room, the only survivor of the slaughter. She whispered out a single name, and the white knight only shook his head in response.

Sansa clutched at her swollen stomach, and fell into his waiting arms. Her eyes fluttered and her chest heaved. Her face was clear of any color, washed away with the burden of this news.

“ _Jon_.” She sighed, and her body stilled. 

For three nights, the maesters labored at her side and for three nights, Aegon ignored his duties and his court, kept to his wife’s side and would only hear from the maesters and his children. The maesters offered little hope for Sansa or for the child she carried now.

On the fourth day, she stirred. It was not much, but it was the first movement  Aegon sat bolt upright in his chair, looking to his wife’s pailid face. She smiled at him, faintly, before closing her eyes again.

“Please, live.” He whispered, grabbing for his hand. “If not for me, for our children.”  
  
“They’re grown, my lord husband.” She squeezed lightly, barely enough that he noticed. “They no longer need their mother.”

“This one will.” 

“This one is gone. She hasn’t moved in days.” Sansa’s face contorted in a frown. “I haven’t felt her since-”  
  
She choked on her words before tears slipped from her eyes, and finally she slept again. 

The blood came two days later, flowing from between her legs and never stopping. Sansa cried in pain and clutched at her stomach, calling for her children and her knight but never for her king.

He stood there anyways, watching after the woman he loved who never loved him.

"Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay." Aegon pleaded as she left their world. She would follow his brother into the afterlife, leaving him behind. He begged her, but he knew it was not her choice to make. And how can he ask her to stay with him when she was never his?

The whimpers ended, her pain finally relieved by the sweet taste of death. The tale was over, the songs would be sung, and still he would stay here alone and unloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
